1. Field of Invention
This invention is a simple, handy, light, and compact exercise machine that provides heavy work out. The invention has a flywheel to maintain resistance along a path of movement. The resistance force is used by a person to create exercises in a variety of ways as well as offer instantaneous change in the amount of resistance made possible by the mechanism. Other exercise devices do not offer a similar combination of form and variable resistance in the manner presented herein.
2. Prior Art
Other exercise machines offering as much exercise capability as the invention disclosed here are heavy, complicated, and take up much space. Strength training requires resistance, which in simplest forms are dead weight or resistance from springs or elastics. The limitation of these types of exercise equipment is that as more or less weight is needed, the user has to stop exercising to change settings, which implies multiple pieces and extra parts.
This invention is an effective tool for providing optimal resistance training with a simple, intuitive, and fun fitness machine. Its “variable resistance mechanism” allows the user to enjoy an uninterrupted workout while maintaining the desired resistance at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,028 to Sparks, III (1996) shows a device that uses a flywheel for resistance purposes, but offers a symmetrical design without a range of motion adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,899 B1 to Charnitski (2001) illustrates a flywheel exerciser with a different method of weight calibration and a large rack system for adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,144 B2 to Stevens (2004) demonstrates a fitness device with a similar form and yet differs in the inclusion of adjustable length range of motion and a permanent handle for securing the flywheel side of the device.
No fitness device is designed with the specific combination of flywheel, feedback indicator, and adjustability of this device. The combination of design form and particular functions makes this product unique for providing continual and instantaneous adjustment of exercise resistance.